Las Delicias del Matrimonio
by Shurudra
Summary: Candy y Terry descubren que la vida de casados es no es siempre miel sobre hojuelas, pequeñas historias comicas al azar que se me van ocurriendo sobre esta inigualable pareja, espero que logren sacarles una sonrisa .. R
1. Espejito Espejito

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Espejito, Espejito

Por Shurudra

Candice Granchester entro a su habitación para encontrarse a su esposo mirándose atentamente al espejo, ella solo lo miro intrigada y con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua pero no dijo nada y siguió de largo a su tocador…

-¿Candy?

-Dime Terry

-¿Como crees que me vea con falda?

-…¿Falda?

-Si, en mi próxima obra tendré que usar falda, ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues, creo que te veras bello

-¿Bello dices? ¿No te parecería algo afeminado?

Decía Terry mientras posaba de forma sensual frente a su espejo

-No lo creo amor.

-¿Candy?

-Dime Terry

-Préstame tu labial rojo

-¿Para?

-Para darme una idea de cómo luciré.

-OK… Ten

-Gracias…

Diciendo esto Terrence se metió al baño saliendo cinco minutos después con los labios pintados y el pelo recogido con un moño

-¿Qué opinas?

Candy lo miro detenidamente antes de contestar

-… Bello, ¿Qué obra vas a hacer?

- Víctor / Victoria

Candy siguió ocupada trenzando su cabello para dormir mientras Terry seguía mirándose al espejo aleteando sus pestañas y parando la trompita.

-Terry

-Dime Candy

-¿Tenias que arruinar mi mejor vestido para prepararte para tu papel?

-Gajes del oficio amor mío

- mmm... Afeminado


	2. SINDROMES

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Síndromes

Por Shurudra

_El texto inclinado son pensamientos_

Candy y Terry fueron al cine a ver la película de 300, ella iba casi casi obligada porque la semana anterior lo había obligado a ver con ella Legalmente Rubia.

-Terry, que horror, una película de bárbaros ensangrentados

-Shhh ya empezó

-POR DIOS, que crueles, es solo un niño

-Candy…

-Ya ya… me callo _Aguafiestas!!!!_

La película continuo y los Espartanos mostraban su musculatura en todo su esplendor

-Oh por Dios, que abdomen!!

-…_Cállate_

-Terry, mira esos bíceps!!

-…_yo también tengo, no así de grandes pero tengo_

-Que nalgas!!!

-…_mmm me esta empezando a saltar la vena de la frente_

-Ya viste eso?, no se te antoja? … Definitivamente vas a tener suerte hoy Sr. Granchester

Como si el cielo se iluminara Terry perdió el fastidio acumulado por las constantes interrupciones y volteo a ver a su esposa

-¿Enserio?

-Claro!! Después de ver esto es imposible no saltarte encima saliendo

-Perfecto, sigue viendo la película amor… dijo Terry mientras sonreía de medio lado y se frotaba las manos

- Definitivamente ESO haremos al salir de aquí (si vieron la película hay una escena candente bastante antojable jejeje)

-…_definitivamente amor_

- Ese rey persa parece gay¿ya viste esas cejas depiladísimas?

-…

- Se equivocaron de película amor, el Jorobado de Notredame no debería salir

- …_Piensa en ESO, piensa en ESO, piensa en ESO_

-Nooooo… su hijo!!

- … _Enfocate en_ _ESO ESO ESO ESO ESO_

-JA! Lo mató! Se lo merece por patán!!!

- … _No me molesta, no me molesta, la meta es ESO_

- Noooo lo mataron!! Terry lo han matado, que tristeza!!! Su hijo se ha quedado huérfano de padre!!!

-Estas llorando?... _RI-DI-CU-LA!!_ _ESO ESO ESO_

La película terminó y Terry y Candy caminaron hacia su auto, el flamante marido comenzó a morderle la oreja a su esposa

-Terry ¿que haces?

-ESO

-No estoy de humor

-P-P-PERO!!! Lo prometiste!!! … _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_

- Que insensible eres no puedo creer que es todo en lo que piensas, acaban de dejar a una viuda y a un huérfano.

Terry solo atino a golpearse la cabeza con el volante con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza _"Síndrome Pre Menstrual AU!! AU!! AU!!"_

-Sabes amor, creo que tienes el Síndrome del Hombre Irritable, estas insufrible

* * *

A/N: 

JAJAJA ya se!!! Esta super tonto!!

Por cierto, para las que no hayan visto la película, los Espartanos siempre gritaban AU AU AU (obviamente con una voz muy de guerrero y alzando sus lanzas) cuando estaban en la batalla


	3. Enorme

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Enorme

Por Shurudra

-Veo que te ha caído de maravilla el clima de Escocia Candy

-Si Annie, no sabes lo mucho que necesitábamos unas vacaciones, este viaje ha reencendido la llama en nuestro matrimonio

-Oh, Candy… que envidia, Archie y yo llevamos tres días en Escocia y el se la ha pasado trabajando

-Dale tiempo, Terry y yo hemos aplicado el "aquí y ahora, donde sea y como sea" jijijiji te lo recomiendo

-Que envidia amiga, que envidia

-Sabes Annie, ayer fui al pueblo y compre unos pastelillos deliciosos, voy por ellos para que los pruebes, no tardo.

-OK

Candy iba entrando a la cocina cuando escucha unos ruidos extraños provenientes del jardin 

-Oh…

-_¿?_

-Mmmm…

_-¿Terry?_

-Asi, Asi

Candy salio al jardín para ver que rayos tenía Terry entre manos, esos ruidos la ponían nerviosa

-Oh chiquita

-TERRENCE GRANCHESTER ¿QUE HACES?

-¡¡Candy!!

* * *

Mientras tanto:

-Iré a ver por que Candy tarda tanto

* * *

- ¡¡Oh por Dios!! Esta ENORME

Al llegar a la cocina Annie se escondió detrás de la puerta al escuchar a su amiga gritar

-Lo se… ¿No se te antoja?

-¿Como hiciste para que creciera tanto?

-Dejé de meterle mano por un tiempo

-Vaya

-¿Me ayudas? 

-No lo se, Annie esta en la sala

-Oh vamos, no llevara mas de 5 minutos, ya casi termino

Annie solo atinaba a cubrirse la boca con una mano, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Y si nos ve? Le dije le llevaría pastelillos

-Ándale, necesito ayuda ya me duele la mano. Siéntate aquí y veras que es rápido, te va a gustar. Necesito acabar esto ya, no puedo dejarlo a la mitad.

* * *

-_Ahhhh!!! … Annie, te vas a ir al infierno por escuchar eso_

* * *

-No, lo siento Terry pero vas a tener que terminar tu solo

-..mmm bueno, pero solo sostenla un segundo en lo que saco mis manos, no quiero que se caiga

-Esta bien.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ...

Annie salio corriendo a la sala a tomar su bolso y salio disparada por la puerta principal

* * *

-Ya esta, gracias, ya puedes soltarla

-OK, voy con Annie…

Candy entro a la cocina, tomo los pastelillo y se dirigió a la sala en busca de su amiga

-¿Annie?

-Oh Señora Candice, la Sra. Cornwell se fue hace un momento, dijo que necesitaba ver a su marido con urgencia y que por favor la disculpara

-Mmm que raro… pero bueno, creo que después de todo si podré ayudarle a Terry a estilar a esa pobre oveja.

Mientras tanto en el jardín

-Oh si chiquita, quieta Cariño

FIN

A que dos que tres de ustedes se imaginaron otra cosa, ehhh picaronas jejejeje


	4. Dios bendiga a las Cocineras

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Dios bendiga a las cocineras

Por Shurudra

Candy pasó toda la mañana de compras, le había prometido a su marido preparar la sopa que Alberth probó en uno de sus viajes y que les había contado estaba de-li-cio-sa. Ya tenia casi todos los ingredientes, pasta, espinacas, salchichas y chorizo, solo le faltaban los jitomates, la cebolla y el ajo para preparar el caldo, pero viendo el reloj se do cuenta que ya era muy tarde así que optó por comprar el jitomate preparado en lata.

-Veamos, esto se vierte sobre la cacerola con un poco de agua, luego pico esto y le echo esto y ya casi queda, que emoción a Terry le va a encantar, mmm pero aun falta mucho para que llegue y yo ya tengo hambre tal vez me coma unos de estos deliciosos pastelillos que compre…

* * *

Media hora más tarde y ningún pastelillo en la panera:

-Cariño, ya llegue

-Oh Terry, que bien, siéntate que ya mismo te traigo la comida, te prepare la sopa de la que nos contó Alberth.

Candy le sirvió un plato a su esposo y se sentó a la mesa a su lado.

-Tu no vas a comer?

-Oh no, yo ya comí con Annie, vino a visitarme y comí con ella, tu come y dime que tal me quedo… _si como no Candy, por mentirosa te va a crecer la nariz, no, mas bien todos esos pastelillos se irán directo a tu trasero._

Terry empezó a comer y notó un sabor un tanto desagradable en su comida pero no dijo nada, tal vez así debería saber esta sopa, se supone que Candy ya la probó y ella no dijo nada.

-Que tal esta?

-Muy rica amor… _Dios tengo que escupir esto!!!_

-Me alegra, pase toda la mañana haciéndola

-… _tal vez si le sumerjo un bolillo se absorba la sopa y desaparezca del plato, aha, y luego que hago con el bolillo? Mala idea Granchester_

-Sabes Terry, estaba pensando en que tal vez bla bla bla bla

- Uhumm … _Ahh!! Si no me deshago de esto rápido voy a pasar toda la noche en el baño!! Sabe horrible_

-Y entonces el director del hospital me mando a llamar porque bla bla bla bla

-En serio amor? Que bien… _Donde esta Klin cuando se le necesita?!?! Definitivamente debo comprar un perro para que alguien mas se coma estas cosas que mi bella esposa tanto se esfuerza en cocinar. No por nada contrate una cocinera!!!_

- Lo bueno es que el paciente salio bien de la operación y bla bla bla bla

- Me alegro… _Y si lo escupo en el vaso de agua? No, no, no mala idea después tendría que beberme el agua y eso si seria muy asqueroso_

- Creo que necesitamos cortinas nuevas para la sala, vi unas en bla bla bla bla

-Se verían lindas… _Sr. Escusado, usted y yo tendremos una cita esta noche… pobre de mi, ha de ser la venganza de Susana "Tu corazón será feliz pero tu estomago pagara las consecuencias Muajajajaja"_

-Voy a traerte mas agua cielo, ya casi te acabas la jarra

-Si gracias… _como no me la voy a acabar si solo así puedo tragarme esta cosa_

- Ya vuelvo

- aha …_Ahora o nunca Granchester, toma el plato y arroja todo por la ventana, si se puede, si se puede_… Y el actor se levanto de su silla con el plato en la mano para vaciar todo su contenido al patio trasero de la casa… _Si se pudo, si se pudo_

_-_ Aquí esta el agua, oh pero si ya terminaste tu sopa¿quieres mas?

-NO!! .. Digo, no gracias linda, estovo deliciosa pero ya me llene.

-Bueno, pero aun queda un poco para la cena eh, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

_-__ Porque a mi? …_

- Por cierto, debo de confesarte algo, como no me dio tiempo de preparar el caldo, compre el que ya viene echo en lata, verdad que es una maravilla?!!?!!

- En lata dices? … _Ay Candy…_

-Si, había de dos tipos de jitomates preparados, uno en salsa y otro en puré, y pues me dije "Candy, definitivamente debes comprar el que viene en Salsa, ese ya trae mas condimentos que un simple Puré" no lo crees?

Al escuchar eso el actor se fue de espaldas con todo y silla

-TERRY!! Amor estas bien? Que te paso?

_-__ Que asco que asco, Dios, porque me odias?? Amo a mi esposa con toda el alma pero porque Dios, porque!!!!????_

-Terry, cariño…

Terrence recobro la compostura y tomo a su esposa de la mano para sentarse con ella en la sala

-Terry estas bien? Estas muy serio

-Linda, has oído hablar del Catsup??

FIN!!!!

Esta historia se me ocurrió porque en alguna ocasión a mi mamá le paso eso, hizo sopa de verduras con salsa de tomate en vez de puré de tomate, sobra decir que sabia a rayos y mi papa, mi hermano y yo solo nos veíamos para compartir caras de asco, hasta que mi mama se sentó a la mesa y la probo y casi la escupe..

SALUDOS!!!!!


	5. Enredados

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Enredados

Por Shurudra

Candy iba saliendo de la ducha preparándose para dormir cuando llega su marido muy emocionado con un paquete en su mano.

-Y eso?

- Es un libro que Alberth me envió desde la India, dice que la octava maravilla.

-Como se llama?

-Kamasutra

-Oh… y sobre que es?

-Pues… porque no le das una hojeada mientras me doy una ducha

* * *

Candy comenzó a hojear el libro mientras Terry se bañaba..

-Veamos de que se trata esto… _Oh por Dios!!! … Pero que!?!?!?! … Ahhh!!! Eso se ve tan… Donde rayos esta la mano del tipo?? … Una, Dos, Tres, Cuator, CINCO!!! CINCO MUJERES!!! … Dos, cuatro, seis… ORALE!!!_

-Que opinas? Te gusta la idea? … pregunto Terrence entrando a su cuarto

-Pues creo que no estaría mal intentar algo de lo que esta aquí… Decía Candy mientras ponía el libro al revés y ladeaba su cabeza para poder encontrarle pies y manos a la imagen.

-PERFECTO!!! Cual quieres intentar?

-MMM... no lo se, que te parece si abrimos el libro al azar y la que salga?

-OK… Veamos…. Mmmmmmm… ESTA!!!

-A ver? … Estas seguro? Se ve un poco difícil

-Pamplinas!! Tu ponte cómoda que yo voy a ir leyendo esto mientras nos acomodamos…

-OOOOOOK…

-A ver… pon tu pierna derecha así… no, no, no tan arriba!! … Luego yo me pongo aquí… veamos… así… pon tu brazo izquierdo sobre mi hombro derecho, aha, muy bien, ahora, pasa tu pierna izquierda por aquí… perfecto!! … ahora yo acomodo mi pie de esta forma… pásame tu mano para ponerla así, ahora acomoda tu cabeza entre mi brazo y mi espalda…

-Estas seguro? Me estoy torciendo el cuello…

-Que si!!! Mira, mira la imagen, no hay pierde

-Bueno… ya… luego?

-Luego paso mi pie por acá..

-AY!!!! TERRY!!! Me estas clavando tu uña del dedo gordo del pie en mi cara!!!

* * *

Dos horas después…

-Y que te pareció linda?

-Pues… diferente

- … si …

-Tengo hambre

-Yo también

-Baja y tráeme algo

-No puedo, me duele la espalda

-mmm yo tampoco puedo, el cuello me esta matando

-Como esta tu mano?

-Mejor, ya no esta hinchada y tu ojo?

-Ya no duele tanto pero creo que mañana lo tendré morado

-Disculpa

-No te apures

-Terry?

-Dime

-Crees que Alberth nos haya mandado el libro con toda la intención de que nos lastimáramos?

-Pues… ahora que lo pienso en la fotografía que envió tiene un ojo morado y en su carta cuenta que se disloco un hombro luchando con un tigre…

-Que tigre ni que nada… ha de haber intentado hacer la del tigre en tres patas…

FIN!!!

HOLA!!!! Bueno igual y este no esta muy gracioso que digamos, pero es que estaba hablando con una amiga y nos estábamos acordando de que en la secundaria nos daba por comprar los especiales de sexo del Quo, Cosmopolitan… y demás revistas y en varias de ellas nos encontrábamos con ilustraciones que por mas que le diéramos vuelta a la revista no le encontrábamos ni pies ni manos a los dibujillos… y pues ella me dio la idea como para hacer un chiste local de lo que eran esas épocas de pubertas pervertidas jejejejeje…

SALUDOS!!!!

EVA


	6. En el auto

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

En el Auto

Por Shurudra

-Vamos a llegar tarde

-Otra vez con eso…

-Teníamos que haber salido de la casa a las 4 para llegar a las 5 y sabes a que hora salimos?? A las 4:23!!!

-Tu y tu obsesiva puntualidad

-mmm…

Después de eso no se dirigieron la palabra por más de diez minutos así que Terry prendió el radio en su estación favorita "OLDIES BUT GOODIES 99.9"

-Sabes? Una señal de que ya estas chocheando es escuchar música vieja, ponle a lago que toque música nueva..

-Si mal no recuerdo no eres ni un año mas joven que yo…

Candy se calló y cruzó los brazos, Terrence solo sonrio, subio el volumen y se puso a cantar una vieja canción de los Beatles ya que era la hora de ese grupo en la estación favorita del actor.

-A donde vas? Tenias que dar vuelta a la derecha en la esquina!!

-Claro que no, voy bien, además quien va manejando? Tu o yo?

-ASHHH!!!!!

-Lucy in the sky with diamonds… Lucy in the sky with diamonds …♪♪

5 minutos mas tarde…

-Terry!! Otra vez te pasaste, estas dando vueltas!! Te dije que la vuelta era allá atrás!! Ahora vamos a salir a la Av. South Hampton

-Candy, ESE es el camino, deja de quejarte y mejor ve el paisaje

-Me estas diciendo tonta!!

-Cuando te dije yo eso?

-Ahhh estas insoportable!!! Yo se perfectamente el camino a la casa nueva de Annie, fui con Archie hace poco menos de dos meses cuando la acababan de comprar!!

-Pues hace poco menos de dos meses no estaba este nuevo libramiento!!

-Que libramiento ni que nada, lo que sucede es que vas demasiado rápido y no vas viendo por donde vas!!!

-In an octopuses garden in the shade…♫

-DEJA DE CANTAR!!!

-Que genio!!! Ya te dije que se el camino, aquí adelante hay un retorno, tomamos la Av. Central y salimos a la calle Thomson, de ahí un par de cuadras mas y llegamos… RE-LA-JA-TE y disfruta el paisaje… I'd like to be under the sea… ♫♪

5 minutos después…

-No veo ningún retorno

-mmm creo que me pasé

-JA!! … mira!! Un puesto re revistas!! Detente para preguntar por donde ir!!

-Como quieres que un pobre puestero sepa… además ya te dije, yo se llegar.

3 minutos después

-Terry ya son 5:15

-Ya vi… donde carajo esta la ¡"$· Av. Central!!

- Porque no preguntas?

-Me ves cara de turista? He vivido en esta ciudad por más de diez años!! No me voy a perder!!

-Si no te detienes y preguntas me voy a bajar del coche y me voy en taxi!!!!

-AHH!!! Esta bien!!

Después de recibir instrucciones de un barrendero, Terry regresa a su auto y emprenden el camino…

-Veamos, me dijo que diera vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y que avanzara hasta el quinto tope y luego a la izquierda y que pasaran tres semáforos y que voy a ver una iglesia a mi derecha y que de ahí tomara el retorno para entrar en la siguiente calle a la derecha.

10 minutos mas tarde…

-Oye Terry acabamos de salir a la autopista de nuevo…

-Si ya me di cuenta

-Estas seguro que ese era el camino que te dijo el tipo ese?

-mmm ahora que lo pienso cuando decía izquierda señalaba a la derecha y viceversa…

-Ay no es posible!!! Ya me harte!!!!!

-Yo igual… que tan necesario es que vayamos?

-TERRY!!!

-Esta bien… esta bien… Tengo una idea!!!

-Cual?

-Regresemos a casa, volvemos a tomar el camino y damos vuelta a la derecha en la esquina que me dijiste!!!

-…

Candy solo atino a golpear su cabeza contra la ventanilla del auto y lanzar un grito de desesperación a los cuatro vientos

-Yesterday… All my troubles seemed so far away ♪♫

FIN

A kien no le ha pasado??? Los hombres son tan pero tan testarudos cuando manejan que vuelven un viaje agradable en una pesadilla… si quieres conocer a tu novio no vivas con el!! No… súbete al auto con el en un viaje largo ….


	7. Achu chu chu

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Achu chu chu

Por Shurudra

* * *

**NOTA: No creo que sea necesario poner advertencia PERO por si las dudas… Este fic contiene situaciones que**** podrían considerarse ofensiva y no aptas para personas sin amplio criterio.**

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí bien esto… Para poder tener un bebé solo podemos tener sexo mientras ovulas, que es un día al mes… que viene siendo el día 14 de tu ciclo

-Exacto

-y en que día estamos hoy?

-es el día 16

-Oh vaya… Que suerte la mía!!

-Solo es por un par de meses, amor, te prometo que si no funciona volvemos a la vieja rutina

-MMM… los 60 días mas largos de mi vida…

…………….Unas semanas después…………….

-Tenemos que ir????

-Le prometí a Alberth que iríamos, deja de quejarte tanto y acaba de empacar, pasaremos este fin de semana en Lakewood con toda mi familia y te callas…

-Pero CAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDYYYYYYY este sábado es el día 14 tienes idea de lo mucho que he esperado????

-CALLATE Y EMPACA!!!

-Esta bieeeeen pero mas te vale que nuestra habitación este muy, muy pero muy lejos de las demás!!!!

... En la Mansión Lakewood…………..

-NO PUEDE SER!!! Nuestra habitación esta en medio de las de los Corwell, el "Niño bonito" a la izquierda y el "Cerebrito" a la derecha… AAAAGGGGGRRRR!!!!

-Y que querías que hiciera?? Que le dijera a Alberth "Oye Terry y yo queremos tener acción esta noche así que por favor manda a preparar una habitación del tercer piso porque mi esposo es muy escandaloso"

-Querida… la ruidosa eres tú…

-Como sea…

-Además siempre puedes fingir que estornudas

-Estornudar? Que tiene que ver?

-Mucho querida, mucho… por ejemplo, en vez de hacer tu típico "AHHHHHH!!!! Por Dios Terry me estas matando, que bárbaro, eres un dios"… Podrías acortarlo por un "AHHHHHHHHHHCHU"

-YO NUNCA HE DICHO QUE ERES UN DIOS EN LA CAMA

-No necesitas decirlo la cara de placer que pones lo dice todo…

-Terrence Granchester eres un idiota!! Te espero en el comedor para cenar con los demás!!

…………… Esa misma noche en la habitación de los Granchester…………..

-Dios!!! Creí que el "Niño bonito" nunca pararía de hablar!! Que si Paris esto, que si la ropa en Italia, que si los zapatos importados de Tombuctú…

-Ya sabes que a Archie y a Annie les encanta viajar y comprarse ropa

-Si no fuera porque esta casado me preocuparía seriamente estar cerca de Corwell… PERO cambiemos de tema, esta noche tu y yo tenemos una cita en el colchón y querida mía, PRE-PA-RA-TE porque no respondo

-No lo se Terry, mi familia esa aquí y que tal si nos oyen? Annie y Paty podrían ofenderse.

-Bah!! Patrañas, las dos están casadas y si se ofenden allá ellas y sus pobres matrimonios sin pasión…

-Pues ni tanto querido, Paty y Annie me han contado cada cosa!! Figúrate que durante sus vacaciones a Holanda Archie compro una de esas como fundas texturizadas para su…

-AHHHHHHH!!!!Mucha información!!! …

-Y Paty me contó que Stear invento un aparatito que cuando le aprietas un botón vibra y si te lo pones cerca del…

-POR DIOS CANDY YA!!!! No metas imágenes en mi cabeza!!!

-Ashhh yo solo decía…

-VEN ACA!!!

-NO TERRY!! AQUÍ NO!!!

-SI CANDY!! AQUÍ SI!!

-AYYYYYY TERRY AHH AHH AHHHHHHHHHHHCHUUUUU!!!

………..En la habitación de los Cornwell "Fashionistas"……..

-Archie, oíste eso?

-Mmm no…

-Como de que no!! Un grito de mujer, creo que fue de Candy…

-Tal vez fue Granchester que empieza a aceptarse a si mismo y a sacar su lado femenino.

-Archie eres un tonto…

………..En la habitación de los Granchester………

-Oh por Dios!! Que fue eso!!

-Te gusto verdad?? Y hay mas de donde vino ese, así que ahí te voy!!

-AHHCHU!! AH AH ACHUUUU!!!

……….En la habitación de los Corwell "Geeks"……..

-Oíste eso linda?

-No…

-Segura? Casi puedo jurar que alguien gritó…

-Pues yo no escuche nada… ahora ven aquí y vuelve a apretar ese botoncito

-Bueno… sabes Paty, podríamos hacer una fortuna si comercializamos este aparatito

………..En la habitación de los Granchester……….

-WOW…

-Lo se…

-Otra vez!!!

-Vaya que tenias ganas!!

-Terry… Más… A la izquierda… Ahí… Oh! AAAAACCCCCCHHHUUUUU!!!!!

………..Cornwell "Fashionistas"……….

-Ahí esta otra vez!!! No lo escuchaste???

-Creo que si, pero mas bien parece un estornudo, no?

-Parece… pero nadie estornuda así de fuerte!!

-Annie ya deja eso en paz y vuelve a dormir…

-Es que no puedo con ese ruido… sabes que? Voy a ver que es…

...Corwell "Geeks"………….

-Paty, ahí esta otra vez ese ruido!!

-Pues porque no vas a ver que es para que te tranquilices, yo no escucho nada fuera de lo normal, tal ves Candy o Terry tengan gripa porque ese ruido parece mas bien un estornudo…

-Tal vez… deja voy a ver y ahorita regreso.

…………..Afuera de la habitación de los Granchester

Annie pego su oreja a la puerta de la habitación de Terry y Candy esperando descubrir quien estornudaba de esa forma tan horrible.

-_Que es ese ruido? … se escucha como si fuera un estornudo…_

-Hola Annie!

-Stear!! Tu también escuchaste el ruido?

-Si, y la verdad es un poco molesto

-Archie cree que están resfriados

-Igual Paty, pero….

En eso se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación

-ACHU CHU CHU AHHHH ACHUU CHU CHU!!!!

-Que horrible gripa tiene Candy!!!

-Es verdad Annie, se escucha espantoso, le esta dando durísimo

-Mañana no va a poder ni caminar

-Pobre Candy, tal vez deberíamos comprarle un jarabe y dárselo mañana en el desayuno

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es dejarla dormir y mañana la vemos a ver que tal sigue.

-AHCHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

-Vaya esa Candy y sus estornudos múltiples!!

-Que horrible, no crees Stear? La pobre Candy ha de estar sintiendo que se parte en dos de tanto estornudar…

-Recuérdame mañana no acercarme tanto a ella, no sea que me contagie…Hasta mañana Annie…

-Hasta mañana Stear…

-AAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

**FIN!!!**

**Ahhh que les puedo decir de este fic… espero que no haya ofendido a nadie y que no lo consideren vulgar es solo que estos fics están basados en lo que es la vida de casados y aunque yo no estoy casada muchos de mis amigos si lo están y pues le cuentan a uno cada cosa!!!… a mi me dio risa, me hizo recordar un viaje que hice con unos amigos en el que los ruidos nocturnos no eran precisamente de grillos, esa vez iban 4 parejas y 3 solteros yo iba entre los solteros y en la noche era obligatorio sacar el mp3 y ponerte los audífonos con todo el volumen que pudieras soportar… Debo decir que en ese momento no me dio risa… De todas formas si alguien se ofendió mucho porfa mándenme un jitomatazo para evitar tocar estos temas. De todas formas puse advertencia…**

**Saludos!!!**

**EVA**


	8. Vanidad

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Vanidad

Por Shurudra

-Candy!! Ya llegué!!

-Vaya, ya era hora, últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de Archie

-Cariño, no te pongas celosa, bien sabes que solo te quiero a ti…

- (ºº) … TONTO!!!

-JAJAJAJAJA

-No, ya en serio, que tanto hacen Archie y tu? Y que traes en las manos?

-Esto?... son unas cremas!! como bien sabes Archie es la Vanidad andando y últimamente me he dado cuenta que el maquillaje que uso para las funciones me ha maltratado mucho la piel y si sigo así para cuando cumpla los 30 voy a parecer de 40!! Y pues Archie me ha estado recomendado ciertas cremas para mejorar el aspecto de mi piel y evitar el envejecimiento prematuro y otras cosillas que descubrí estaban "feitas" en mí…

-Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto mi querida Sra. Granchester!! No querrá usted que su guapo, flamante e irresistible marido parezca una pasita al lado de tan bella señora con pecas…

-Mmm… no se si sentirme halagada o preocupada…

A partir de ese día Terry comenzó un ritual diario en el que todas las noches al salir de la ducha se aplicaba sus cremas, al principio lo hacia en su recamara pero debido a las miradas burlonas de su adorada mujercita decidió mudar su "tratamiento" a las comodidades del cuarto de baño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Ay Annie ya no se que hacer todas las noches es lo mismo, pasa horas encerrado en el baño usando sus cremas. Yo se que es actor y que tiene que cuidarse pero creo que esto ya es demasiado.

-Deberías tomarlo por el lado positivo amiga, cuando Archie empezó con sus crisis de la edad hace un par de años también me reí de el y mas cuando tomo un barco directo a Francia para comprarse unas cremas que según Coco Chanel son la octava maravilla en rejuvenecimiento.

-Si Annie pero Coco Chanel tiene como 40 años y nuestros esposo no tienen ni 30!! Y sigo sin verle el lado positivo a tu comentario…

-Pues es que no me dejas hablar!! Me interrumpiste… Pero bueno, a lo que quería llegar es que veas esta fase de Terry como una oportunidad para ti, cuando yo empecé a notar los cambios en la piel de Archie me decidí a probar los productos y no sabes lo bien que me han caído, mi piel es mas suave y las patas de gallo que empezaban a salir ya no están!! Amiga, tienes que usar esas cremas!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Candy estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador y veía detenidamente su rostro, se estiraba la frente, jalaba sus cachetes y abría y cerraba los ojos lo más que podía para descubrir arrugas…

-_Pues no veo nada serio, solo unas pequeñas patas de gallo pero es normal, soy muy blanca y gesticulo demasiado y… oh… aquí hay unas marquitas cerca de mi boca, pero han de ser de tanto sonreír y… tengo ojeras, pero eso es culpa de Terry y sus maratones nocturnos… mmm tal vez Annie tenga razón…_

Candy se puso de pie y camino al baño para sacar la colección de cremas que Terry guardaba tan celosamente.

-_mmm hay como 5 frascos aquí y no tienen etiquetas, como voy a saber cual usar? … YA SE!!!… De tin marin de do pin gue…ESTE!!! _

La pecosa comenzó a usar la crema a escondidas de su marido, obviamente, y descubrió que en verdad era una maravilla, sentía el rostro suave y terso, se sentía maravillada, si su marido quería mantenerse eternamente joven ella tenia que estar a la par!! Si señor!! Candice Granchester no iba a permitir que su esposo fuera mas bello que ella, eso NUNCA!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Vaya Candy te ves radiante!!

-Verdad que si?… esta crema es una maravilla, solo espero que Terry no se de cuenta que la estoy usando.

-No creo amiga … solo que tengo una duda,,

-Cual?

-Porque tu rostro huele a menta?

-Ha de ser por la crema, tiene como unas bolitas verdes que huelen así.

-mmm que raro… ojala y Terry no lo note porque si es algo fuerte el olor.

Pero Terrence no era nada tonto y ya se había dado cuenta de que una de sus cremas estaba bajando demasiado además cada vez que besaba a su esposa percibía el olor a menta en su cara… así que decidió darle una lección a su esposa esa misma noche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Que tanto me ves Terry…

-Lo bella que te ves saliendo de la ducha… querida

Candy siguió directo a su armario para sacar un pijama limpio y seguía sintiendo la mirada burlona de su esposo.

-Deja de verme!! Que tengo algo en la cara, o que?

-Miles de pecas querida mía…

-ASSSHHHH!!!

Candy se vistió y camino a su tocador para cepillar su cabello cuando de repente ve su reflejo en el espejo y pega un grito..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE ES ESTO!!!??? MI CARA ESTA VERDE!!!! COMO ES POSIBLE!!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-NO TE RIAS ESTO ES SERIO!!! TERRY!!!! TU ESTIPIDA CREMA ME HA PUESTO LA CARA VERDE!!!

-JAJAJAJA Querida mía esto no es culpa de nadie mas que tuya!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA

- TU FUISTE!!! Pero… por que?

-Porque me dio gracia saber que la Sra. "yo no necesito cremas, mi rostro es perfecto" estuviera usando mis productos a escondidas y creí que iba a ser divertido darte una lección.

-y tenias que pintarme la cara de verde para darme una lección?? No pudiste haber hablado conmigo??? … HOY DUERMES EN EL CUARTO DE HUESPEDES!!!

-Con todo gusto mademoiselle, reconozco que lo tengo bien merecido JAJAJAJAJAJA pero valió la pena… te ves graciosísima!! JAJAJAJAJA

El actor tomo su almohada y un cobertor del closet y se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera!!!

-Si?

-Como me quito esto?

-Se cae solo, pero te recomiendo que no salgas de la casa en un par de días… JAJAJAJAJA

-TERRENCE GRANCHESTER ERES UN ¡·$$$&/("·/·&!("$)·&&("E·/!!!!!

-JAJAJAJAJA por cierto Candy, la crema que usaste no es para la cara, es para suavizar los callos de los pies…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TE VOY A METER ESA CREMA POR EL ¨ç("/·$"¿?"!!!!

FIN

HOLA!!! Pues esta historia se me ocurrió el sábado que me conecte al MSN y estuve charlando un rato con algunas Doncellas y les comente de mi fobia a las arrugas… jajaja y detrás de eso hay una historia… Verán todo comenzó así: Tengo dos amigas con las que me junto desde la secundaria y cuando cumplimos los 18 fuimos muy felices porque ya éramos mayores de edad al cumplir los 19 salimos de la prepa y una de ellas y yo entramos a la misma universidad, y oh sorpresa, la mayoría tenia 17 años o 18 recién cumplidos, y mi amiga y yo ya estábamos que volábamos para los 20 (es que somos de enero) y a partir de ahí cada año en nuestros cumpleaños nos recordamos lo viejas que estamos y lo caro que cuesta el botox y como es que nuestra otra amiga a pesar de tener la misma edad aun parece una niña de 15, tanto así que hasta la fecha la invitan a salir chavitos de prepa…

SALUDOS

EVA


	9. Compadezcanme

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Compadézcanme

Por Shurudra

**ADVERTENCIA: No leer si estas comiendo o acabas de comer, puede darte asco este capitulo**

Me gusta estar casada en verdad que si, a veces peleamos y nos gritamos pero muy en el fondo nos amamos y hay días que es muy, muy pero muy en el fondo…

Mi esposo es guapo y aunque nunca lo admita delante de él porque Dios sabe que mi amorcito tiene el ego del tamaño de su… mmm… pie (y miren que calza grande), me siento muy afortunada de tener un hombre tan apuesto a mi lado, es enormemente gratificante salir a pasear y presumirlo a toda la bola de envidiosas que se nos quedan viendo.

Las mujeres en la calle le gritan cosas como "Déjala y vente conmigo" "Se mi amante" y demás cochinadas que por mi educación no puedo ni mencionar, pero hay cosas que esas mujeres no saben, cosas que solo yo conozco porque soy su esposa y vivo con el, duermo con el y comparto una recamara y un baño con el… Créanme, si lo supieran no me envidiarían tanto y para ilustrar esto tengo unos cuantos ejemplos que estoy segura, harán que se compadezcan de mi pobre alma….

El Baño

Candy estaba presurosa abriendo cajones y puertas para sacar su ropa, mientras Terry salía del baño que compartían en su habitación.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto pecosa?

-Tengo una cita con Annie y Paty y tú te tardaste como media hora ahí adentro y yo tengo que darme un baño

-Sabes Candy, tal vez quieras esperar un poco antes de entrar ahí

-No tengo tiempo para perder, tengo que verlas en una hora…

-Si cariño, pero entiende, espera un momento mas, o si tanto te urge ve y báñate en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Terry no empieces… ya te dije que tengo prisa, hazte a un lado y déjame pasar

-Esta bien pero que conste que te advertí… Ah por cierto ten- dijo él arrojándole una cajita

-¿Qué es?

-Son fósforos, tal vez quieras usarlos ahí adentro

-¿Y para que los quiero? Voy a bañarme, no a prender velitas para un pastel, Asshhh de veras que a veces no te entiendo- dijo la rubia arrojándole la caja en la cabeza a su marido

Pero no pasaron ni tres segundos desde que Candy abrió la puerta del baño cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba en la cara y tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta para no caerse

-Terry Cochino, porque no abriste la ventana

-La abrí, pero no se iba, por eso te dije que te esperaras…

-¡Ahhhh!

-¿Quieres los fósforos?

Pobre de mi, no siempre es lindo compartirlo todo… sobre todo el baño.

El Sabor De La Comida

-Candy, estuvo deliciosa la comida, esas chuletas de cerdo te quedaron de re-chu-pe-te

-Oh, gracias Terry, las clases de cocina que he estado tomando han resultado de lo mejor.

-BBBBBRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP…

-¿Te importaría no eructar en mi presencia? ¡ASQUEROSO!

-Oh vamos Candy, no te pongas así, tómalo como un cumplido a tu deliciosa comida

-¿Cumplido? No lo creo, bien sabes que me da mucho asco que hagas eso. Mínimo tápate la boca o voltéate o salte al patio…

-Pero Candy, lo mejor de comer es eructar, de esa manera recuerdas el sabor de la deliciosa comida que acabas de ingerir…

-Pues si vuelves a hacer una cochinada así en MI mesa no vuelvo a hacerte de comer!!

¿Creen que me hizo caso?... Pues no!!... Por mas enojada que quise verme el supo como contentarme, maldito Terry y su enorme…ego… ese gran… ego… impide que este molesta con el mucho tiempo…

Sabanas Voladoras

-Hasta mañana Pecosa

-Hasta mañana Terry

Y con un lindo beso los dos se perdieron en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que…

PPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

_-¿Que fue eso?-_ Candy se despertó agitada al oír aquel ruido

PPPPUUUURRRRUUUUMMM PUUUMMMM PPPPPUUUUMMMMM Este ultimo hizo que prácticamente las sabanas volaran

-_Ay por Dios esto no esta pasando_- pensó la pecosa sumamente asustada mientras sacaba su cabeza de las cobijas y las pegaba lo mas que podía a su cuerpo y al colchón para evitar que algún "olor" se escapara.

PPPPUUUUMMMMM

-_Es la ultima vez que le doy frijoles en la cena… ¿Qué hago?... ah ¡ya _se!...- y con eso Candy se tapó la nariz con una mano y con la otra levantó las cobijas del lado de Terry y las colocó sobre su nariz.

PPPUUUMMMM PPPPPPRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

-¿Qué, qué, cómo, qué, dónde?...

Terrence se despertó de golpe volteando a ver a su esposa que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse

-Candy, no seas así ve al baño, que horror, me lo trague todo…

¿Pueden creer que me echo la culpa? EL NERVIO DE ESE HOMBRE!!!!

FIN

Hola!!!!!! ¿Que creían que ya había abandonado esto? PUES NO!!

Lo que pasa es que estaba muy metida en mi otro fic y nomás no me llegaba la inspiración para Las Delicias…

Ah que hombres mas cochinos… lo de los eructos lo recordé porque unos amigos en la secundaria dijeron eso "lo mejor de comer es eructar para recordar el sabor" obvio a mi me dio mucho asco pero con el tiempo me aprendí a reír de eso.

Lo de las sabanas voladoras es toda una anécdota… hace unos años cuando iba a visitar a mis abuelos yo dormía en la misma cama con mi tía abuela (Q.E.P.D.) y recuerdo que una noche yo no podía dormir y era invierno así que estaba tapada hasta las orejas cuando de repente "PPPRRUUUMMMM"… tuve que sacar la cabeza de las cobijas… Toda una experiencia…

SALUDOS

EVA


	10. A Dieta

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

A Dieta

Por Shurudra

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo puede contener temas que se consideren apropiados solo para personas de amplio criterio…**

* * *

Era una bella mañana de verano en Nueva York, las aves cantaban y se bañaban en la pequeña fuente que el matrimonio Granchester tenía en su jardín, el dueño de la casa disfrutaba de un rico café recién preparado mientras leía el periódico, pero de repente, algo sucedió que quebrantó la paz del momento, las aves volaron asustadas, los vidrios de las ventanas retumbaron y el periódico se manchó de café recién escupido… un grito ensordecedor… 

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Terrence no tardó en aventar el periódico y dirigirse a su recamara que era el lugar de donde provenía el grito… Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su esposa a medio vestir hincada en el piso y llorando desconsoladamente…

-Candy, linda… ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?

Pero Candy no contestó, al verlo ahí junto a ella, se puso de pie y corrió a encerrase al baño…

TOC. TOC. TOC

-Candy, no me asustes¿que sucede¿Te sientes mal?

-¡Déjame!

-Candy, abre la puerta, déjame ayudarte…

-¡No quiero!

-Candice, si no abres la puerta en este instante voy a tener que usar la llave de repuesto y abrir esa puerta quieras o no…

La puerta se abrió…

-Candy, ahora si me vas a decir qué te sucede…

-Es que… snif… yo quise… snif… ponerme mi vestido de verano favorito… snif… y… y… ¡NO ME SUBÍA EL CIERRE ASI QUE QUISE SUBIRLO A LA FUERZA Y SOLO LOGRE QUE SE ROMPIERA!... BUAAAA!!!!!

_-¿Y ese es todo el drama?-_ se preguntó el actor- Candy, anda, deja de llorar estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución…

-¿Cuál?... snif… ¿Comprarme ropa mas grande porque estoy tan gorda que la que tengo no me entra?... buaaa!!!

-No linda no… estaba pensando en que podemos ir con mi madre y preguntarle sobre sus dietas… ¿Qué dices eh?

-Snif… Bueno… snif…

Esa misma tarde la pareja visitó a Eleonor, y la actriz atiborró a Candy de información sobre como mantener la línea…

-¿En verdad con esto recuperare la figura en una semana?

-Pero por supuesto que si Candy, esta es la dieta que uso antes de una puesta en escena, es una maravilla…

-Mmm… no se, ve un poco difícil de seguir…

-Pamplinas, vale la pena… Y para que te sientas con más ánimos deberías incluir a mi hijo en tu semana de régimen…

-¡¿Qué?!... No, no… Madre, no creo que yo deba…

-Nada de eso hijo, le serás de gran apoyo a tu esposa…

-¿Oh Terry, en verdad harías eso por mi?

-¿Hijo, lo harías por Candy?

-_Si digo que no, son capaces de arrancarme la cabeza_- pensó Terry- Si, esta bien, yo haré la dieta contigo…

Día 1 Jugo de verduras: Lunes 5:30am

-Terry!!!

-Mmm…hunmbmmmdn…

-Terry, amor, despierta, ya es de día…

-Candy, no inventes, son las 5:30 de la mañana… déjame dormir

-Pero prometiste que ibas a hacer la dieta conmigo…

-Y el desayuno no se sirve hasta dentro de dos horas, así que… shu. shu… déjame dormir…

-Terrence Granchester prometiste apoyarme en mi crisis existencial y ahora te friegas… Mi régimen no solo consiste en la comida también en salir a trotar una hora diaria en ayunas… Así que levanta tu gordo trasero de la cama y ponte algo cómodo porque me vas a acompañar!!!

_-¿Trasero gordo? Si aquí la única con complejo de gorda es ella… ME LLEVA LA…_

Dos horas mas tarde la pareja estaba sentada a la mesa esperando su desayuno, habían salido a trotar y de regreso se dieron un merecido baño, claro, que cada quien a su tiempo, porque Candy insistía que no permitiría que Terry viera sus horribles gorditos…

-Me muero de hambre, esa trotadita matinal me agotó por completo

-Deberías dejar de fumar…

-Y tú deberías dejarme dormir… ¿Qué vamos a desayunar¿Huevo¿Pastelillos?

-Nada de eso… hoy tenemos un día entero de jugo de verduras… Pedí que nos hicieran de varios para no aburrirnos, hay de jitomate, zanahoria, apio, calabaza, chayote…

-_Jugo de calabaza… ¡que asco!_

Día dos Jugo de frutas: Martes 9:45 pm

-Candy, anda ven, dame un poco de amor…

-Ya te dije que no…

-Pero Candy, no seas cruel, tengo ganas… anda ven…

-Terry, no me siento a gusto con mi cuerpo en estos momentos así que no…

-Ándale, aunque sea un rapidito, prometo taparme los ojos para no verte si eso es lo que quieres

PLAFFF una almohada de estrelló en el rostro del actor

Día 3 Verdura cocida: Miércoles 4:28pm

-Archie, Stear¿Qué los trae al teatro a esta hora?

-Pues andábamos por el rumbo y decidimos pasar a saludarte y a ver si querías acompañarnos a comer algo…

-¡COMER!... Claro, vamos, faltaba más… yo invito

Una hora después dentro de un restaurante lujoso un actor se atragantaba con toda la comida que podía ante la mirada atónita sus acompañantes…

-¿Y dices que Candy te puso a dieta con ella?

-Si… yum yum yum… y no solo eso… yum yum… también me obliga a salir a trotar todas las mañanas…yum yum… y lo peor es que no me deja tocarla porque dice que la da pena que la vea así toda gorda… yum yum… yo digo que esta loca… yum yum…

-No te aflijas tanto, Annie también paso por su etapa de "gorda" y me obligo a hacer dieta con ella, según que para animarla y no dejarla caer en la tentación al verme comer… y déjame decirte que tienes suerte de que Candy haya incluido en tu dieta comida sólida… Annie y yo solo tomamos jugos por dos semanas…

-Jajaja si… recuerdo esa ocasión hermano¿Puedes creer Terry que mi hermano iba todas las tardes a mi oficina para esconderse y tragar como si en su vida hubiera comido?... Tengo suerte de que a mi Paty le gusta comer tanto como a mí…

-No cantes victoria hermano, todas pasan por su "etapa de gordas psicológicas" al menos una vez en la vida aunque estén delgadas. ¿Y mañana que te toca comer Terry?

-Creo que fruta… yum yum…

Día 4 Fruta Picada: Jueves 8:30pm

Candy hablando por teléfono con Annie…

-Ay Annie, esta dieta que me dio mi suegra esta genial, llevo 4 días y ya siento que perdí 3 kilos…

-Que envidia amiga…

-Si no sabes… Oh… debo colgar ya llego mi marido

-Ok, pero no se te olvide que mañana nos acompañaras a Paty y a mi a comprar un nuevo perfume…

-Si, si… nos vemos mañana… Bye…

-Candy…

-Estoy en la sala cielito…

-Linda… muero de hambre… ¿Dónde esta mi fruta picada?

-Oh Terry, me siento tan orgullosa de ti por seguir la dieta conmigo… siéntate a la mesa que ahorita mismo te la traigo, pique manzanas y plátanos, también hay melón, sandia y algo de fresas…

-Mmm… se me hace agua la boca querida…_ si supiera que en el teatro me comí una baguette con salami y peperoni… me mata…_

Día 5 Ensalada de Atún: Viernes 9:57am

-Terry, hoy iré con mis amigas a comprar perfumes¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No linda gracias…

-Ok… pero no se te olvide que hoy toca comer ensalada de atún, si comes fuera, recuerda pedirla con mucha verdura…

-Claro que si preciosa… diviértete…

-Bye

-Bye amor…

Tres horas después en un restaurante cercano al teatro…

-Stear… yum yum te lo juro… yum yum esa mujer me va a volver loco

-Creo que te esta afectando mas la falta de sexo que la falta de comida…

-Pues… yum yum… me las he arreglado… yum

-¿No me digas que te estas acostando con otra? Porque si es así te juro que mi hermano y yo te rompemos la…

-No, no… no inventes, yo seria incapaz, amo a mi mujer mas que a mi vida… Digamos que me las he estado arreglando con una vieja costumbre de adolescente…

-¿Qué? Que asco Granchester ¿y así me diste la mano para saludarme?... Voy a tener que llegar a casa a hervirme mi pobre mano!!!

Día 6 Pollo hervido: 10:12pm

-Candy, por favor… si quieres me hinco, pero por favor…

-Ya te dije que no Terry, solo falta un día más¿Qué no puedes esperarte?

-No no puedo… Por favor… mi mano ya no hace el excelente trabajo de antes, después de tenerte ya no es lo mismo conmigo mismo… Por favor…

-¿Te has estado…?

-Si… toda la semana… pero es que no puedo dormir aquí a tu lado y no sentir que voy a explotar… y tu no me dejas tocarte…

-No se que decirte… me siento decepcionada… creí que estabas conmigo en esto… yo también tengo ganas pero me aguanto y esperaba lo mismo de ti… buaaa!!! Mi esposo no me apoya en mi crisis existencial… buaaa!!!

-Candy no llores, por favor… mira, si tantas ganas tenemos los dos, solo acuéstate y relájate, no tienes que quitarte el camisón si no quieres, solo levántalo un poco, yo hago todo el trabajo…

PLAFFFF… almohadazo en plena cara del actor…

Día 7 Pasta: 7:38pm

-Querida, ya llegue…

-Oh… buenas noches Señor, llegó usted temprano

-Me desocupé antes de lo normal¿has visto a mi esposa?

-Oh si, la Señora esta en su recamara…

-Muchas gracias Carol…

Terry subió corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo fuera de su habitación al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de ella…

-Ohhh… Mmm….

_-¿Qué diablos?_

-Aha… mmm… que rico… Oh por Dios cuanto extrañaba hacer esto….

_-Jajajaja ¡Yo también tengo ganas pero me aguanto!…jajajaja mentirosa… veamos que mas ruidos hace la pecosa_

-Mmm… tan delicioso… aha… tan suave… ohhhh… creo que aun me cabe otro… oh si… mmm que rico… ohhhh

_-Diablos, diablos, diablos…_

Terrence, estaba como loco quitándose los zapatos y desabrochándose la camisa… si su esposa estaba haciendo cosas sucias, el definitivamente las quería hacer con ella… Pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta…

-¡Candy!

-¡Terry!

-¡Candice Granchester me siento sumamente decepcionado de ti!- dijo Terrence muy enojado al ver lo que hacia su esposa- Creí que estábamos en esto juntos- dijo él con un hilito de sangre resbalando por su boca…

-Ay Terry, no te enojes, no pude resistirme, he pasado tanta hambre esta semana… Me pesé esta mañana y baje un par de kilos más de lo que yo esperaba así que pues me dije "Candy… te mereces un premio"

-Ya… ¿y tenias que comprarte media pastelería para eso?

-No seas cruel, son solo 20 pastelillos, creo que me deje llevar, pero es que cuando pasé por la pastelería y aspire el aroma….pues…

-_Y yo que pensé que estabas… snif…_ Y bueno¿cuántos te quedan?

-Como quince

-Perfecto, son míos…

-¡que! No… yo los compre… pero te comparto si quieres…

-Bueno… ¿tienes de chocolate?

…………………………………………..

Mientras tanto en la casa de Paty y Stear

-Querida… ya llegue… te traje un regalo

-Oh ¿en serio?... ¿Qué es?

-Ten… son tus preferidos…

-¿Chocolates?... ¿Me quieres engordar?

-¿Qué¡No!... _Diablos… esta mujer paso mucho tiempo con Candy esta semana_

-¿Entonces porque me das chocolates?

-Porque son tus favoritos, además siempre los comes al menos una vez por semana…

-¿Me estas diciendo que como chocolates como si fuera un cerdo? BUAAAA!!!!

-No… no… mira, _Rayos…_ No te pongas así preciosa, ya te dije que no estas gorda, o qué¿preferirías que te trajera un ramillete de apios de regalo?

-¿Apios?... buaaa!!! Lo ves… piensas que estoy gorda y que necesito comer apios para bajar de peso… buaaa!!!

-No, no… Paty, no… me entendiste mal, no quise decirlo para que te enfadaras… ¿A dónde vas?

-Buaaa…voy a marcarle a Candy para que me pase su dieta…buaaa!!!

-¿Qué?... _Ay no… yo y mi bocota!!!_

FIN

* * *

¡Hola! Vaya… este si me quedo larguito… me deje llevar jajajaja…

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS LOCURAS QUE SE ME OCURREN...

Lo del hilito de sangre que resbaló por la boca de Terry es por lo siguiente: No se si en otros países también se use la expresión de "Te mordiste la lengua" cuando dices o haces algo acusando a alguien mas de algo que tu mismo haces… así que al decir que le escurrió sangre, no es literalmente hablando… Porque cuando alguien se "muerde la lengua" tu fácilmente puedes defenderte diciendo "Límpiate la boca, te esta escurriendo sangre" y ta tan… automáticamente le cierras la boca a tu agresor… jejeje

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y como es mi costumbre me inspire en una tragedia que en este caso fue personal… he aquí la triste realidad… perdón… triste historia detrás del fic:

Debo confesar que últimamente ya no me conecto tanto como antes, extraño estar al día con lo que sucede en el Candymundo pero estoy en medio de una crisis existencial que me hizo recordar a un profesor de la Prepa que una vez nos dijo "Esta científicamente comprobado que al terminar la escuela la gente engorda un promedio de 10kg"… Y pues mi crisis consiste en que el otro día me quise poner unos jeans que tenia rato que no usaba y Oh sorpresa… no suben!!!... Una cosa es que aprieten, dices "bueno… estoy reteniendo líquido" y cuando no cierran por un par de cm. dices "bueno… un par de semanas sin pan ni dulces" pero cuando ya de plano no suben dices "bueno… 6 meses de gimnasio y tal vez, solo tal vez mi trasero regrese a su tamaño original"… Me siento como la Mamá de los Increíbles cuando se ve al espejo y suspira tristemente al ver el tamaño de sus caderas… buaaa… tuve que volver al gimnasio jejeje… no quiero llegar a los 10kg…

Espero poder subir el capitulo 5 de Solo una Niña en los prox dos días, lo tuve que interrumpir porque me llego la inspiración para Las Delicias… y al rato tengo que salir y es fin de semana y Dios sabe que son mis días de Vida Social, ya que entre semana se me dificulta mucho ver a mis amigos…

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: La dieta de la semana que hizo Candy me la inventé… **

SALUDOS

EVA


	11. Princesas

Princesas

Por Shurudra

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo puede contener temas que se consideren apropiados solo para personas de amplio criterio…**

Para este Capitulo opté por poner las iniciales de los personajes para indicar sus líneas, se me hizo mas practico para esta ocasión que poner "dijo fulano, decía sultano, contesto perengano"…

A – Archie

S – Stear

T – Terry

WA – Alberth

* * *

Una pareja disfrutaba de una noche de invierno metidos en su cama con la chimenea prendida y cada quien con una lectura en sus manos, el esposo estaba sentado en la cama recargando su espalda sobre dos almohadas de pluma de ganso y sostenía frente a sus ojos un libreto en cuya portada se leía "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" mientras que la esposa estaba recostada sobre su estomago, movía inquietamente sus pies y tenia sus codos sobre su almohada, leía una pequeña novela rosa que pertenecía a una colección llamada "Las Princesas y sus Amores" que relataba semanalmente historias de amor con tintes eróticos entre las cuatro Princesas del Reino Perdido con piratas o caballeros o bandidos o taberneros o herreros o… en fin, con toda clase de hombres con toda clase de oficios de la época antigua…

-¿En qué vas¿ya se casó Regina con el Conde¿O siempre si llegó el Pirata a rescatarla?

-Shhhhh…

-Anda Candy… dime…

-Shhhhh… déjame leer en paz y mejor ponle atención a tu libreto…

-Mmm…

La verdad era que a Terry no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la boda de la Princesa Regina con el Conde, lo único que le interesaba era que Candy llegara a la parte en la que la princesita se escapara con el pirata a hacer todas esas cosas que describían tan bien en esas novelas para que después su esposa cerrara el libro con toda la intención de hacerle a su marido lo que acababa de leer. Terrence Granchester no veía a esos libros como lectura basura, no señor, para él eran una inversión y con todo el gusto del mundo le daba a su mujer sus 3 dólares cada viernes para que fuera a la librería más cercana y comprara la novela de la semana.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El lunes siguiente en un conocido restaurante llamado "L'Etoile" cuatro caballeros se encontraban discutiendo la ultima novela que leyeron sus esposas como era su costumbre desde que "Las Princesas y sus Amores" salió al mercado…

S - Esas novelas cada vez se ponen mejor

T - Stear… se supone que ellas las leen y nosotros las "actuamos"… ¿no me digas que las lees?

A -Pero por supuesto que las lee y se emociona tanto que se las lleva al baño… jejeje

S - Cállate hermano!!!

WA - Sigo sin verle lo divertido a sus novelas rosas

T - Si se las compraras a tu novia entenderías a lo que nos referimos…

WA - Nah… Karen y yo no llevamos tanto tiempo de novios como para comprarle esa clase de novelas…

T - Pues tú te lo pierdes… En fin, volviendo al tema¿Qué tal estuvo el rescate de Regina?

S - Ufff… de maravilla, Paty se emociono tanto que tuve que improvisarme un parche para el ojo, ustedes saben, para darle más "realismo"…

T – Yo solo me amarré una pañoleta en la cabeza, pero lo del parche suena bien, lo intentaré para la próxima vez que el Pirata salga a relucir en la historia…

WA – ¿Y tu Archie no improvisaste? Estas muy callado

A – Pues…

T – Anda dinos¿no me digas que te da pena?, por lo general eres el primero en presumir tus ocurrencias

A – Lo que sucede es que esta vez no me fue tan bien, Annie insistía en que pusiera algo que simulara un garfio para mi mano…

S - ¿Un garfio? Ese pirata no le falta ninguna mano…

A – Si bueno, digamos que la idea de pirata que mi esposa tiene en la cabeza es algo así como el Capitán Garfio de Peter Pan… y pues lo mas parecido que tenia a la mano en ese momento era un tenedor que deje en el buró después de cenar en la cama…

WA - ¿Y que paso?

A - Pues… me emocione tanto que le di una nalgada con la mano que tenia el "garfio"…

T, S, WA – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

A - ¡No se rían! Mi pobre esposa aun no puede sentarse bien…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El lunes de la siguiente semana, los mismos cuatro caballeros se encontraban sentados a la mesa en el mismo restaurante contando sus "aventuras" del fin de semana…

WA – Así que la novela de la semana fue "Georgina y el Caballero de la armadura brillante"…

T – Si… y no saben lo mucho que me sirvió el vestuario que utilice en "El Rey Lear"…

A – Yo tomé una de las espadas del escudo familiar y en esta ocasión me asegure de dejarla en el piso antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado "interesantes"

WA - ¿Y a ti Stear cómo te fue?

Pero Stear no contestaba, seguía comiendo como si nadie le hablara…

T – ¿Stear? Te están hablando… ¿Te sientes bien?

S - …

A - ¡STEAR CONTESTA!

S - ¿QUÉ?

A - ¿NO NOS ESCUCHAS?

S - ¿QUÉ?

Alberth optó por gritar directamente en el oído de su sobrino para ver si así si los escuchaba…

WA - ¡TE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO POR TU FIN DE SEMANA DE CABALLERO!

S - ¡AH, PUES ME PUSE UNA CAZUELA EN LA CABEZA SIMULANDO UN CASCO Y PATY LO GOLPEO TAN DURO CON SU ZAPATO QUE ME DEJÓ SORDO POR UNOS DIAS!

T - ¿Creen que lo escucharon el la cocina?

A – Yo creo que lo escucharon a unas cuantas cuadras a la redonda…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El lunes siguiente, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar…

A – ¡Wooohooo¡Que aventura la del fin de semana!

S – Ni que lo digas, sigo cansado…

WA - ¿Y ahora de que se trató?

A – "Melina y el Doctor de la Familia Real"… Hasta me compré un estetoscopio…

S – Yo me puse una bata blanca y guantes quirúrgicos… No tienen ni idea de lo maravilloso que fue eso…

WA - ¿Saben? Cada semana me animo mas para comprarle esas novelas a Karen… suenan increíblemente tentadores…

A – Deberías hacerlo, no son un gasto, son una inversión… y por cierto Granchester¿Cómo te fue a ti?

T – Mmm…

S – Jajaja no me digas que ahora fuiste tú el de la mala suerte… ¿Qué te pasó?

T – Pues como bien saben mi esposa es enfermera así que se le ocurrió que no solo el doctor puede inyectar a su paciente, también la paciente puede inyectar al doctor…

A – ¿Te importaría aclarar eso? Me estoy empezando a imaginar cosas que podrían poner en duda tu hombría…

WA – Uuhhgg… Archie que asco, me imaginé de todo menos eso…

S – Si Terry, explícate…

T – No es nada de lo que están pensando cochinos pervertidos que proyectan sus frustraciones sexuales!!! Lo que pasó fue que Candy tomó una jeringa, la llenó con agua y me inyectó tantas veces en el trasero que me dejo moretones y bolas… no tienen ni idea del martirio que pase esta mañana al conducir rumbo al teatro cada vez que pasaba un tope o había un bache en el camino.

WA, A, S – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El siguiente lunes Alberth por fin pudo participar en la platica, se había animado a adquirir las novelas y para su buena suerte a Karen le encantaron, sobra decir que el magnate no salió de su recamara en todo el fin de semana…

WA – Me siento tan relajado, no saben lo mucho que me alegra haberles tomado la palabra… tenían razón, esos libros son una inversión, no un gasto…

T – Que bueno que te divertiste, al parecer fuiste el único en esta ocasión…

A – Alberth¿No me digas que disfrutaste de la novela del viernes?

WA - ¿Uh? Pues no compré la del viernes, para la hora que llegué a la librería ya estaba agotada así que solo adquirí las novelas pasadas…

S – Eso, explica todo… no sabes de la que te salvaste…

WA - ¿Por qué?

A – Porque resulta que la Princesa Celina no encuentra satisfacción con los hombres así que se enamora de una bailarina… la novela se titula "La Princesa Celina y las zapatillas de ballet"

S – Yo tuve que usar un tutú rosa…

T – Candy me obligó a ponerme un corsé…

A – Yo usé un ligero…

WA – _Oooook… creo que no compraré esa novela…_

* * *

FIN

¿Qué tal¿Les gustó?

¿A quien no le ha pasado? Lees algo que te deja con mil ideas en la cabeza que no puedes esperar a poner en practica y cuando las haces no siempre salen como tu esperabas… y no necesariamente tiene que ser con temas relacionados a la pareja¿Qué tal con una receta de cocina? Compras todos los ingredientes, sigues todas las instrucciones y al final el resultado dista mucho de ser el mismo que aparece en la imagen…

¿La inspiración para este capitulo? Pues creo que es resultado del constante bombardeo de mercadotecnia sobre las Princesas de Disney… Cuando yo era niña jugaba a que era She-ra o jugaba a los Thundercats y a los Halcones Galácticos… ¡era una marimacha! Jajaja… no me imagino en esa época con los vestidos de Blanca Nieves o de La Bella Durmiente… yo era feliz con mi espada del Augurio (en vdd tenia una y hasta tenia la garra le Leono) y contestando las preguntas que el Vaquero le hacia al Niño de Cobre jajaja… veía Mazinger Z, LA Fuerza G, Los Transformes, Robotech y demás caricaturas "para niños" de la época, recuerdo que mis primas me regañaban y me decían que no debía ver "esas cosas" porque no eran "para niñas"…pero pues yo era feliz… creo que por eso aborrezco tanto a las Princesas de Disney… y eso que he visto todas las películas donde han salido y confieso que me han encantado pero aun así…

Dato Cultural: Peter Pan salió por primera vez en 1902 en "El pajarito blanco", posteriormente en 1906 en "Peter Pan en los jardines Kensington" y finalmente como una novela llamada "Peter y Wendy" en 1911.


	12. Queer eye for Terry

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Queer Eye For Terry

Por Shurudra

* * *

-¡Ya se lo que necesitas! - dijo Archie- Necesitas un Fashion Advisor 

-¿Un qué?- pregunto Terry

-Oh si Terry, definitivamente- dijo Annie dando un sorbo a su taza de té- ¿No lo crees Candy?

-Pues… - dijo Candy- tal vez tengan razón Terry, cariño, tienes el mismo look desde que te conocí… eres actor, necesitas RE-IN-VEN-TAR-TE para no aburrir al publico…

-Mira Terry te lo decimos porque somos tus amigos y te queremos mucho, necesitas con urgencia un cambio de look¡un make over total! – Dijo Archie muy emocionado –tienes que deshacerte de esos pelos, hace tres temporadas que dejaron de estar de moda

-Pero si tú también usas el cabello largo…- dijo Terry molesto

-Pero no tan largo como el tuyo, además mi cabello a la altura de mi barbilla enmarca mi rostro y le da luz… tal vez unos High Lights te caerían bien

-¡Oh Terry, eso estaría genial! – dijo Candy emocionada

-Pero… Pero… Pero Caaaaandyyyyy…

-Nada de "peros" Terry, no por nada Annie y yo nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ser un matrimonio que siempre esta a la moda con estilo y elegancia, y tu caso querido amigo es una emergencia¿Annie estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Si Archie, este es un caso para la artillería pesada

-Pe-pe-pero…

-¡Este es un trabajo para el único, el grandioso e inigualable Jean Pierre! – gritó el matrimonio Corwell al unísono

* * *

Esa misma noche en la casa de los Granchester…

-¡Oh Terry, no puedo creer que Jean Pierre vaya a venir a nuestra casa!

-No entiendo el por qué de tu emoción, es solo un tipo cualquiera

-¿Un tipo cualquiera? Terry, Jean Pierre es muy cotizado en el mundo de las celebridades, Fred Astair lo contrató hace unos meses para rediseñar su imagen en su último musical… Incluso tu madre esta en lista de espera para ser atendida por el… No puedo creerlo, no puedo créelo, NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! JEAN PIERRE VA A ESTAR EN MI CASA!!!

* * *

Al día siguiente un personaje bastante inusual se encontraba en la sala de los Granchester vistiendo unos pegadísimos pantalones grises, una camisa de seda blanca con detalles en rosa y con un pañuelo muy fino amarrado en el cuello…

-¡Oh la la! Pego miguen que cosa Candy, eges hegomosa, besitos, mua, mua

-Oh Jean Pierre, mua… mua... viniendo de usted es un gran halago

-Oh, háblame de "tu" queguida, aun soy joven y bello

-Jajaja Jean Pierre que cosas dices…

-Ahem- dijo Terry que se sentía ignorado

-Ah, es verdad, Jean Pierre, este es Terry mi marido, la razón por la que Archie nos hizo el favor de llamarte es porque pensamos que necesita un Make over urgentísimo…

-¡Oh Tegi Gganchesteg! Soy su fan numego uno… Pero vamos no sea tímido, besitos … mua… mua

-_Ay por Dios, me beso¡ese mujer-hombre me beso! Y ¿Me esta abrazando?_

Candy al ver la cara de impacto de su esposo corrió al rescate

-Jean Pierre¿Cuándo crees que podamos empezar?

-Oh pues quisiega primero que nada veg el agmagio paga podeg dagme una idea de que tan gave es el pgobema…

* * *

Mientras Jean Pierre se dirigía al armario de Terry guiado por una de las mucamas, Terrence jalo a su esposa a otra recamara para poder hablar con ella…

-¿Pero que rayos¿Por qué me jalas?

-Necesito que saques a este franchute de aquí ¡ya!

-¿Qué¡No! Le tuve que pagar por adelantado, tómalo como una lección de vida, te va a ayudar a renovar tu imagen, deberías estar feliz

-Pues no me siento feliz, me siento violado... Ese tipo puso sus manos en mi trasero!!!

-Ay Terry no exageres, de seguro fue un accidente tu eres muy alto y el esta mas bajito… Además ¿Quién lo culparía? Cariño tienes un trasero digno de admirarse…-dijo Candy con una chispa traviesa mientras pellizcaba el derrier de su marido y salía de la habitación

_-¿Por qué me hiciste tan guapo Dios?... _

-¿Jean Pierre, encontraste algo que no te guste?- dijo Candy

-Oh oui, este agmagio tiene cosas sogpendentes… pego tiene vagias mas que no me gustan nada… no, no nada…

-Pues son mis cosas y quiero conservarlas..-dijo Terry molesto al ver toda su ropa tirada sobre la cama

-Terry, deja que Jean Pierre haga su trabajo el es un experto

-Oh pego que cosa!!! Sacre Blue!!!

-¡Que!- gritaron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo

-Pego que hogog!!! Una camisa gosa!!! Pantalones blancos!!! Mascadas mogadas!!! Capgas gises!!! No… Lo peog de todo… Un tgaje de equitación gojo!!!

-Oiga, no tiene porque ser tan dramático, esa ropa me gusta mucho y la tengo desde mis años del colegio…

-¡Que!...-grito Jean Pierre soltando la ropa como si quemara..- Que espanto!!! Fuchi, fuchi… Gopa vieja!!! Dios Bendito!!! Esto es peog de lo que pensé!!! Agchie no exagego cuando dijo que esto ega una emegencia!!!

-¿Tan mal lo ve? – pregunto Candy preocupada

-Si Candy, me temo que si, Tegy y yo vamos a teneg que ig de compgas hoy mismo

-Claro que no…- dijo Terry

-Oh pero por supuesto que si vas…- contesto Candy empujando a su marido hacia las puerta…

* * *

Mientras Terry andaba de compras con su nuevo amigo, Candy se encargo de marcarle a todas sus amistades para presumir que Jean Pierre había estado en su casa…

-¿En serio Candy? No puedo creerlo, ser atendida por Jean Pierre ha sido uno de mis mayores anhelos desde que empecé en esto del teatro…- dijo Karen por el teléfono

-Ni me digas, Karen, casi me voy de espaldas al verlo, yo tampoco podía creerlo, Terry tiene mucha suerte

-Ni que lo digas, pero oye, aquí entre nos amiguita¿Crees que quiera darle una manita de gato a Alberth? Siento que esta descuidando mucho su imagen

-Oh pues le voy a decir… bueno amiga ya tengo que dejarte acabo de escuchar el auto de Terry estacionarse…

-Descuida amiga, y por favor no se te olvide decirle de Alberth… Bye bye

-Bye bye amiguita…

-Candy!!! Donde estas??? Candy!!! Te necesito, ven!!!

-¿Qué pasa? Por que gritas, aquí estoy…-dijo Candy mientras corría a los brazos abiertos de su marido

-Oh Candy necesito hacerte el amor ya mismo- dijo Terry entre besos- tenemos que hacerlo ya…

-Oye pero espera, primero dime que tal te fue con Jean Pierre¿Qué compraron? Anda déjame verte bien…- dijo Candy apartándose un poco para poder ver detenidamente los cambios en su marido.

-Si lo se me veo muy ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Bonita?

-Ay Terry, te hicieron rulos en tu cabello… jijiji

-Mmm no te burles

-¿Y que es esto que tienes en tu cara?... ¿Maquillaje?

-Me pusieron maquillaje casi blanco para que mi piel se viera pálida, según Jean Pierre es la moda, y luego hizo que me pusieran delineador y rimel, según que para acentuar mi mirada, sinceramente me siento un payasito y mas con las chapas que me puso… pero lo peor fue el cabello, no solo me lo rizaron, también me lo tiñeron!!!

-Es verdad, se te ve mas claro… pero no te preocupes no te ves mal, solo diferente… pero bueno… ¿y la ropa?

-Jean Pierre la va a traer en una media hora, se quedó comprando unas corbatas para mis trajes nuevos… pero anda ven, vamos a la recamara que en verdad necesito estar contigo

-¿Dejaste a Jean Pierre solo? TERRENCE GRANCHESTER, tengo que recordarte que todo esto que él esta haciendo es por ti y para ti!!!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en sexo cuando dejaste a ese pobre hombre abandonado a su suerte?!!!

-Mira Candy, el dijo que podía venirse en carruaje, además necesitaba salir de ahí, el franchute mañoso se la paso invadiendo mi espacio personal, tocándome con la excusa de tomar mis medidas y me acariciaba el cabello y se sentaba muy pegado a mi, ay Candy fue horrible, incluso quiso medir el tiro del pantalón teniéndolo yo puesto!!! Por favor no seas cruel dame un poquito de amor…

-¡NO!

-¿Qué¿Pero que no escuchaste todo el martirio que acabo de sufrir???

-Si, lo escuche fuerte y claro, y se que sufriste porque las lagrimas ya te corrieron el maquillaje pero no vamos a tener sexo, yo me voy a ir a la cocina a prepararle a Jean Pierre la mejor cena de su vida y tu te vas a ir a recogerlo a la tienda donde lo dejaste, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de las groserías que de seguro le hiciste al pobre hombre…

* * *

Dos horas después…

-Oh Candy, esta cena ha estado fantástica, muchas gacias por invitagme a cenag

-Jean Pierre, no tienes que agradecerlo, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de todo lo que hiciste hoy por Terry...¿No es así amor?- dijo Candy dándole una discreta patada por debajo de la mesa a su esposo

-¡Au¿Eh? Ah! Si, claro…

-Tegy ¿Pog que no le enseñamos a tu adorable esposa los nuevos atuendos que compramos?

-¿Qué compramos? Yo no te vi firmar ningún cheque… ¡AUCH! Candy deja de patearme!!!

-Jajajajaja Terry amor, que ocurrente, pero anda enséñame tu nuevo look completo¿Jean Pierre porque no vamos a la sala para que mi esposo pueda hacernos un desfile de modas?

-Oh oui, oui… excelente idea!!!

* * *

Esa misma noche después de que Terry hiciera la pasarela Otoño-Invierno y Jean Pierre partiera a su hotel, el matrimonio Granchester se encontraba en su recamara preparándose para dormir...

-Candy, me veo horrible…

-Ya Terry no llores, vas a arruinar tu maquillaje… jajajajaja

-No te burles…

-Pero si no me burlo amor de mi vida, te ves bellísima con esos ojos tan delineados y esos rizos tan hermosos ¡Ya quisiera yo tenerlos así! Jajajajajajajaja

-Se ve que disfrutaste del día…

-Hasta el ultimo minuto, no sabes lo mucho que gocé viéndote sufrir jajajajajaja Te dije que me iba a vengar por lo de las cremas!!! Pase toda una semana con la cara verde.. UNA SEMANA!!!! Según tu solo iban a ser dos días, pero oh no, UNA SEMANA!!!

-Candy¿No me digas que todo esto fue solo para vengarte¿Y todo el dinero que gaste, que¿Jean Pierre era un fraude¿Me vieron la cara de idiota todo el día…

-Ay Terry, tranquilo, Jean Pierre si es un Fashion Advisor mundialmente reconocido y en verdad necesitabas un cambio de look, lo de los rizos y el maquillaje fue mi idea, me comunique con Jean Pierre un día antes y le platique mi plan, y el estuvo mas que dispuesto a ayudarme… Solo que… pues… yo no sabia que el gustaba de los hombres, digamos que ese pequeño detalle fue un plus a mi venganza jajajajajaja

-¡Pecosa del demonio, vas a ver cuando te alcance!

-¡Ah, no Terry! Jajajajajaja no agites tanto tus rulos que se te estropean!!

-¡AHHHHHH!

* * *

Al día siguiente…

DING DONG

-Jean Pierre, pasa que gusto tenerte en esta casa

-Oh tu debes seg Kagen!! Pero que bella!! Candy tiene amigas muy hegmosas!!! Besitos mua… mua

-Ay pero que cosas dices, mua… mua…

-Buen día…

-Oh Alberth mira, el es Jean Pierre, el Fashion Advisor del que te platique…

-Oh la, la… pero que bello ejemplar!!! Tal como me gustan!!! Gubios como el sol!!! Besitos mua… mua…

FIN

* * *

Ando un poco oxidada me costo un poco acabar este fic… jijiji pero ya poco a poco volveré a las andadas jejeje Lo de la venganza por las cremas es por lo de un "capitulo" anterior en el que Candy se ponía las cremas anti arrugas de Terry a escondidas… y lo de "manita de gato" es una expresión que usamos en México para decir que te des una arregladita. 

Quiero agradecerle a MIR K por la idea para este fic, bueno, en si cambie un poco su idea… bueno tal vez mucho jejejeje pero es que creí que iba a ser mas gracioso si el que acababa con cara de payasito era Terry y no Candy jijiji… espero que te guste amiga…

Mil gracias por todos su mensajes de apoyo, nunca espere esa respuesta por parte de ustedes pero quiero decirles que fue algo maravilloso, me dieron animo cuando mas lo necesitaba, gracias a Dios no fue cáncer, pero lamentablemente no estoy tan sana como quisiera, necesito estar tres meses con un tratamiento para la anemia, la gastritis y para mi pobre colon que esta mas fregado que nada… jijiji pero pues no es cáncer… YERIII!!!! Soy feliz…

Que Dios las bendiga y mil gracias por su apoyo estas semanas que estuve fuera del Candy Mundo…

EVA


	13. Fanatismo

Las Delicias del Matrimonio

Fanatismo

Por Shurudra

Cuatro amigas caminaban alegremente por el parque, llevaban mas de un mes tomando clases con un Guru, el curso se titulaba "El poder del Yo" y su propósito era inducir a los alumnos a las maravillas del Feng Shui, la meditación, el yoga y un sin fin de antiguos conocimientos asiáticos.

-Oh por Dios, el Guru es la persona mas sabia que ha puesto los pies sobre la tierra…- dijo Karen sumamente emocionada

-Es verdad, no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y poner en práctica todo lo que hemos aprendido- dijo Paty

-Ni que lo digan, Archie se va a poner tan feliz cuando le diga que el yoga y la meditación atrasan el envejecimiento- dijo Annie

-Ay amigas, este curso es de lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida…- dijo Candy con un largo suspiro

* * *

Dos días después en la mansión Granchester

-Ya llegue!!! – grito Terry entrando a su casa después de un agotado día de ensayos en el teatro

-Estoy en el salón, amor…

Al entrar Terrence vio a su mujer sentada a la mesa con un sin fin de chuchearías, hilos rojos, esferas de cristal, listones, windchines, ropa nueva, cartas de tarot gigantes cojines de colores, túnicas blancas, incienso, velas y demás cosas que el en su vida había visto…

-¿Pero que es todo esto Candy?

-Son cosas que necesito para armonizar la casa…

-¿Armonizar la casa?

-Si Terry, el Guru ya nos dio permiso para poner en practica todo lo aprendido en clase, dice que ya estamos calificados para ello, así que compré todo lo que necesito y mañana en la mañana comenzaré a remodelar la mansión… no estoy segura si pueda eliminar todas los puntos negativos de esta casa, voy a intentarlo pero si no puedo lo mas seguro es que tengamos que tirar algunas paredes y cambiar de lugar puertas y ventanas…

-QUE!?!?!?!?!?! TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

-Mira Granchester, si yo no soy feliz tu no eres feliz, y yo no soy feliz en una casa que no esta armonizada con los puntos cardinales y los cinco elementos

-_cinco elementos?? Ah chinga… según yo eran cuatro… Como se nota que no acabe la escuela _

_-_ Ah y necesito que cambies de lugar tu estudio, esta en un cuarto de la casa que por su orientación es ideal para practicar mi yoga y mis meditaciones, así que por favor ve buscando otro lado a donde mover tus cosas…

-No puedes tu buscar otro lugar a donde irte a hacer tus cosas?

-NO NO PUEDO!!!!! Y no me hagas enojar que la ira afecta a mi aura y a mi cuerpo celestial…

* * *

Una semana después en un lujoso restaurante cuatro amigos compartían sus penas…

-Ya no puedo más… Karen se la paso colgando esferas en toda la casa y hasta en mi oficina, incuso puso listones rojos en los escusados!!! Todavía ni nos casamos y esa mujer ya esta remodelando mi casa…- dijo Alberth casi llorando

-A mi me duele todo el cuerpo, Paty me obligo a mover mi taller a un cuarto fuera de la casa, según ella tanto metal atrae la mala vibra…- dijo Stear mientras se sobaba su espalda – Y luego me hizo sentarme con ella cinco horas seguidas en una meditación que me equilibra mis chakras, si ni siquiera se que es eso!!! Todavía me duele el trasero de estar sentado tantas horas en el piso…

-Candy se pasó un día entero recorriendo la casa con una brújula y una cinta métrica, luego se puso a colgar infinidad de cosas, cambio muebles de lugar, amarro listones rojos en todos lados, prende incienso en cada rincón de la casa y quiere que cambie mi estudio de lugar que porque necesita un área para meditar…

-¿Y ya sacaste tus cosas? – Preguntó Stear – yo me resistí hasta que Paty me amenazo con una huelga de sexo, no tuve otro remedio que mudar mi taller.

-Pues me estoy haciendo bien pndjo y hasta ahorita no he tenido que mover nada…. Pero, y tu Archie, cuéntanos como te ha ido con esto?

-Yo estoy feliz…

-QUE?!?!?!?! – gritaron los otros tres

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes solo piensan en las molestias que estos cambios les ocasionan pero el otro día Annie me llevo a conocer al Guru y me sorprendió saber que el tipo tiene mas de 60 años y parece de 40, eso me convenció de aceptar sus conocimientos, incluso estoy practicando yoga y meditación con mi esposa…

-Sabes hermano, a veces pienso que papá y mamá desearon tanto tener una hija cuando estabas por nacer que sus deseos te afectaron seriamente la cabeza… - dijo Stear

* * *

Unos días después Terry se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos libretos cuando de repente su esposa entra, coloca un tapete en el piso, prende un poco de incienso y se sienta para empezar a meditar…

-_Pero que rayos???_ – pensó Terry – Candy, me puedes explicar que haces???

-Pues tu no quieres sacar tus cosas y yo necesito hacer mi yoga y mis meditaciones en este lugar así que tendremos que compartir este espacio, sirve que con mi buena vibra logro armonizar este lugar ya que te negaste a que metiera Feng Shui aquí…

-Candy, por favor, necesito leer estos libretos para hoy, no seas así…

-Terry cariño, cállate que me desconcentras… OOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Alberth Andry…

-Karen, por favor, no puedo tener eso ahí¿Qué van a decir mis clientes, mis socios, mis empleados?

-Alberth, entiende, si quieres que tu suerte se maximice necesito colgar tu carta del tarot a tus espaldas en la oficina…

-Pero Karen, esto ya es demasiado, ya colgaste la carta en mi recamara¿Para que la quieres poner aquí?

-Mira Andry, no te metas en lo que no sabes, YO soy la experta aquí, y si YO digo que tienes que colgar este cuadro en tu pared tu lo cuelgas, entendido? … Además, necesito hacer más cambios, tenemos que poner una fuente en esa esquina y poner madera en esta otra y ¿Qué tan necesario es que tengas ventanas aquí?

-Karen NO!!!

-Alberth, SI!!!

Y así siguieron y siguieron por horas…

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad…

-Y este cuarzo armoniza el área del dinero, y este otro es para el amor, ah! Y este es para el éxito y la fama… - decía Paty mientras le colgaba a su marido una gran cantidad de cuarzos en el cuello

-Paty, linda, todo eso ya lo tengo, soy millonario, tengo una bella esposa y mi talento como inventor es mundialmente reconocido¿para que demonios me tengo que colgar tanta piedra?

-Stear, el Guru dice que nunca esta de mas traer los cuarzos contigo, además, esto y el listón rojo que te amarre son toda la protección que necesitas para vivir feliz…

-El listón me picaba así que me lo quite…

-QUE?!?!?!? Ese listón no se quita, te lo tienes que dejar hasta que se caiga… Stear esto es muy grave, tendremos que hacer una sesión de meditación especial de dos horas para poner en equilibrio tus chakras nuevamente…

-QUE!?!?!?! … Ay no…..

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

-Oh Archie, estoy tan feliz de que te decidieras a unirte a mi en mi yoga y meditaciones…

-Ay Annie esto es lo mejor que he practicado, me siento tan lleno de vida y energía…

-Sabes, estos últimos días he notado que tu trasero esta mas firme que nunca…

-En verdad?

-Si, si… Pero bueno, ya dejemos esto es hora de tomar algo¿Qué te pare un te orgánico?

-Delicioso querida mía, y después vamos a terminar de armonizar la casa, me muero de ganas por ir a comprar las nuevas telas para las cortinas, esto de combinar colores en el Feng Shui es maravilloso…

-Si amor, y no se te olvide que también necesitamos ir por una fuente para instalarla en área del dinero, ah y ya se nos acabaron las esferas de cristal, tenemos que ir por mas…

* * *

Dos días después en un conocido restaurante de la ciudad…

-Ese entupido Guru merece arder en el infierno… dijo un Terry sumamente irritado

-Yo estoy pensando seriamente en provocarle un "accidente" – dijo Stear mientras jugaba con un cuchillo

-Pues es extranjero, es de China si mal no recuerdo, tal vez podamos ir a la Oficina de Inmigración y sugerir con una buena cantidad de dinero que ese tipo esta aquí de ilegal… -dijo Alberth mientras contaba cuanto dinero traía en la billetera

-Lo que sucede es que ustedes no han logrado dominar su chi, sus chakras están mal activados y su aura ha de estar seriamente afectada…

-CALLATE ARCHIBALDO!!!!...- Grito Stear

* * *

Unos días después cuatro amigas caminaban por un parque…

-Que emoción!!! Un retiro espiritual…- Decía Annie brincando de alegría

-Cierto, y lo mejor es que podemos llevar a nuestras parejas… -dijo Karen

-Va a ser tan emocionante, ayunaremos durante cinco días, tomaremos te orgánico, comeremos nueces y frutas secas… meditaremos para armonizar con el medio ambiente y ponernos en contacto con nuestro yo interior por horas y horas… además el Guru nos dará otro un curso intensivo de Feng Shui… -dijo una Paty entusiasmada

-Solo queda un pequeño detalle amigas, como haremos para los chicos vayan???... – preguntó Candy

-Ay Candy me sorprende esa pregunta viniendo de ti…- dijo Paty…- ¿Qué no has aprendido nada en estos años con Terry? … No hay nada mejor para convencer a un hombre de hacer algo que no quiere que el sexo…

-Si amiga, amenázalo con una huelga y vas a ver que por mas resistencias que ponga va a terminar cediendo… - dijo Karen riendo

-Es verdad, que tonta, he conseguido muchas cosas con Terry de esa forma…

-AMIGAS, NOS VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO…

-SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN

* * *

Les gusto??

Primero que nada quiero decirles que yo soy muy dada a hacer Feng Shui, entre otras cosas, he tomado clases de Kabbalah, de control mental y pues es algo que ya tengo años "estudiando" no practico todo al 100 pero hay cosas que si aplico en mi persona, mas que nada por protección… Son cosas en las que yo creo y a las que respeto, pero pues también soy una persona religiosa… Pero bueno… no es necesario entrar en tanto detalle…

A lo que iba es que todo tipo de creencias y practicas son malas si caes en el fanatismo, tanto es malo para el que se fanatiza como para el que se niega y se resiste… y quise plasmarlo en este fic de una manera chusca…

Y ya que estamos a tono con el nuevo capitulo de las Delicias del Matrimonio les voy a contar el origen de mi nick SHURUDRA

Se que es una palabrita rara que en la vida habían escuchado. Bueno pues todo empezó en una ocasión que fui a una sesión de meditación… Verán, no es que no me guste meditar, de hecho lo he hecho muchas veces y he tenido experiencias fantásticas haciéndolo pero me gusta hacerlo porque yo siento que necesito hacerlo, me super chocan esas sesiones de horas y horas de meditación y los retiros y demás, me aburren mucho…

Bueno, la cosa es que un día estaba en una de estas sesiones con incienso, con música tibetana, con un calor de la fregada y pues todos estaba en lo suyo y yo me estaba durmiendo y se me ocurrió ponerme a cantar (obviamente en mi cabeza, no en voz alta) y pues la música que estaba tocando era de un mantra que decía algo de SHU… y pues yo dentro de mi viaje me invente la palabrita de Shurudra, y pues desde entonces no se me olvida jejejeje

Un saludo a todas las chicas y prometo ya ponerme al día con "Solo una Niña" es que como ya ando mas relajada me ha estado llegando inspiración cómica jajajaja… pero ya me regañaron por no actualizar así que ya me voy a poner a tiro con el otro fic…

Las Kiero

EVA


End file.
